iPonder
by LuDiamonds
Summary: What if Sam heard Carly's and Freddie's conversation about the real reason Missy won that six month boat trip? Takes place after iReunite With Missy.


**Disclaimer: iCarly belongs to the awesomely awesome Dan Schneider, not me.**

**iHeard**

"You _do_ care about Sam!" Carly said accusingly.

"Well, she did seem pretty upset…" Freddie said looking at his feet.

"But you said Sam wasn't your friend…" Carly said smirking.

"Whatever," he mumbled.

"Whatever," Carly teased; poking his stomach.

He laughed and knocked her hands away. They both walked to the bench they were previously sitting, grabbed their things, and walked off talking about how Missy had sea sickness.

I stood at our lockers in shock.

Freddie…helped me? Freddie cares…about me? Seriously?

Without thinking a smiled appeared on my face. No one's ever done anything that nice for me before. Freddie gave up a six month trip paradise full of sparkling oceans and fun without things like studying or school. He gave up the thing that he jumped into a crazy mob of teenagers that were more violent than insane fan girls at a Jonas Brother concert…for me?

Amazing.

I curiously touched the smile on my face, and it quickly turned into a curious frown.

Me smiling because of Freddie, not at his expense? Very interesting…

Thank goodness it was the end of the day; I have a lot of pondering to do.

Pondering?

I started walking out of the school building.

I don't ponder…the only thing a Puckett ponders is what they should eat next.

I started walking to Carly's house, but for some reason I didn't really want to see Freddie right now, so I passed their apartment complex and made my way to Groovy Smoothie.

"Hey, mean blond chick, what up girl?" Teebo asked as I sat on a seat by the counter.

"Nothing much," I sighed.

He looked at me curiously.

"The usual?" he asked.

I grunted yes.

He started making my smoothie, and I laid my head on the table.

He must have cared about me a lot to give up something that awesome. I know I wouldn't have done it for him, heck, I don't even think Carly would have done it for me!

Also, I'm not going to lie, it did hurt a little when earlier today he said, "I am _not_ friends with that…_thing_!"

Okay, it hurt a lot, but…I was kind of used to him saying stuff like that, so I blew it off. It was kind of like a punch to the face, and after I angrily threw him into his apartment, and probably injuring him and breaking things that were under him when he fell, I was over it.

Kind of.

"Girl, tell Teebo what's wrong."

I picked my head up, "What?" I asked a little startled.

Teebo set my smoothie in front of me, and put an elbow on the table.

"Something's wrong, you come in here looking all depressed like, now Teebo can tell when the ladies are troubled, and even though you're just a little lady, I can tell you be troubled, girl."

I sighed.

"Want to tell Teebo about it?"

"Okay," I started, "I was-um, I mean, I have this friend, okay? Well, this friend was in trouble. She tried convincing her best friend that something was wrong with this chick, but my friend's best friend had been friends with this chick, so she couldn't believe it when my friend told her about it. So my friend went to the only other person she could, her friend Fred-I mean…Frankie. Her friend Frankie told her that she was being stupid, paranoid, and jealous…and that…that really hurt my friend. She went to him for help, and she never, ever does that. She went to him because…well, she needed him, and he made fun of her and shot her down. Yeah, that hurt her a lot."

"Sam?" someone asked.

I turned myself around and said, "Yes?"

I was cut myself off when I saw Carly and Freddie standing there.

"Oh, nuts and crackers," I mumbled.

"So," Teebo whispered to me, "I'm guessing that, that's your friend's best friend, and your friend's friend Frankie."

"Yeah," I whispered.

I felt myself blushing.

Okay, here's a good idea. Let's spill my life story to some guy who works at Groovy Smoothie who I barely know. Let's make sure to make it very obvious that Freddie hurt me. Then let's not turn around to check who's in Groovy Smoothie before we open our big fat mouths!

God, sometimes I realize there's a reason why Freddie calls me an idiot all the time.

"Uh, hey guys, I was just leaving," I jumped up. "See you around!"

I quickly walked past them and out the door. I was power walking down the street when I heard someone yell, "Sam!"

Damn. Maybe if I ignore him he'll go away.

"Sam! Sam! Wait!"

Double damn. I power walked faster.

"Sam!"

Why does his voice sound closer?!

"Sam," he said grabbing my arm.

"Hey Fredrika," I said nervously.

"Sam," he said walking in front of me, "we need to talk."

"To talk?" I fake laughed, "Talk about what?"

He crossed his arms.

"You know what."

"Do I?" I asked him.

"Do you? Were you running away from me because I smell?" he asked sarcastically.

I opened my mouth, but before I said anything he interrupted.

"Don't answer that."

I shut my mouth.

"Sam, look I'm sorry. I realized the mistake I made as soon as you left. That was a really inconsiderate thing for me to do, and I wasn't being a good friend. And yes, you are my friend. I was just mad at you, so I said a really hateful thing. You are one of my best friends, and I had to-."

"Oh save your breath, Benson," I groaned.

"What?" he asked, a shocked expression on his face.

"I heard you and Carly talking, I know what you did for me, you nub. You don't have to go all mushy gushy, proclaiming love for me."

His mouth formed an "O" for a second, and then he blushed and looked at the ground.

"I wasn't proclaiming my love for you," he mumbled. "Besides, it was no big deal."

I laughed, "Of course it was a big deal! You gave up six months of school-less heaven for me! Some people would consider that a big deal."

He grinned.

"Okay, it was a kind of big deal," he said looking back at me.

He put a hand on my arm.

"You just looked really upset, Sam. I didn't make anything better, I made it worse. I just wanted you to know that I really do care."

Something in his eyes made me start thinking. Something in his voice when he said that he cared made me start wondering. Something in the way he subtly rubbed his hand up and down on my arm when he spoke to me and the way he took a couple steps toward me made me ponder again.

It was horribly aggravating.

So, aggravating that I groaned out loud.

He scrunched his eyebrows together.

Right now I'm starting to hate him. I hate the way he's making me think. It's _impossibly_ annoying.

He opened his mouth to ask me what was wrong, and I launched myself at him. Our lips connected angrily, his eyes were open with shock, mine were open in a fierce glare directed towards him.

His eyes fluttered closed (a very chick-like thing to do, I might add) and he put his hands on my waist, softly pulling me towards him. He started to respond to the kiss…um…he responded quite a bit.

I almost forgot why I had done this as my hands flew up to his hair, but as my fingers knotted in his brown locks, I remembered I wasn't in this for pleasure. I yanked his hair harshly and he gasped into my mouth (which was much more pleasurable than I would like to admit).

I stepped away from him and gave him a wink, kicked him in the shin, and then walked away.

"Sam?" he asked obviously confused.

I put my hands on my hips and sauntered my way back to Carly's place.

Hah. I bet that will give _him_ something to think, wonder, and ponder about!

**This is a little one shot I had to write right after I saw iReunite With Missy, which was DELIGHTFULLY Seddielicious!!**

**Best episode for me since iKiss!**

**Please leave me some reviews! I love to hear from you guys!**

**Seddie forever!**

**Love, **

**Lucy **


End file.
